


Smoke Show

by SurreptitiousService



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie is horny and wants Richie to notice, Eddie likes it when Richie smokes, F/F, Fem!Reddie, I can't stop writing them, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Richie is horny and too stupid to notice Eddie is too, dumb lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurreptitiousService/pseuds/SurreptitiousService
Summary: There's no reason for Eddie to find it hot when Richie smokes, but she does and it might be the thing to break the tension they've been holding onto for over a month.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

Richie had been smoking since they were 13, she said she always liked the way it looked when people on T.V. did it. Eddie has told her multiple times that she shouldn’t be smoking, spouted all the health problems she could get, brought up pictures of smokers lungs and told her that she would stop talking to her if she didn’t stop. Even though they both knew she wouldn’t do that, Richie still stopped for a week before Eddie told her she was insufferable without something to take the air from her lungs.

In reality, Richie looked so hot when she was smoking. Eddie had come out to the school parking lot and saw Richie leaning against her truck with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth and could barely contain herself. Richie’s mouth was always moving, it was hard to notice any details that weren’t her buck teeth or annoying words, but when they were wrapped around a cigarette, they were finally still enough for Eddie to notice how Richie had fuller lips than you would expect from such a lanky frame. If Eddie looked in the right light, she could see the scar where Richie had pierced her own lip during their senior year, she was lucky it didn’t get infected.

When they were in junior year, Richie started hanging out with some people from her drama class. They seemed nice, but Eddie didn’t like them, every time Richie hung out with them she came over to Eddie’s high. Which was a different problem for her than the nicotine. At least Richie was coherent after a cigarette, but when Richie climbed through her window the first night after she smoked, she was giggling and falling over. She wouldn’t sit down and shut up until Eddie physically pulled her onto the bed with her and she snuggled into Eddie’s neck and fell asleep hard. 

After that, Richie smoked at least once a week, she said it calmed all the thoughts in her head and Eddie couldn’t find it in her to argue when she said it in such a sad voice. So, Eddie kept her thoughts to herself and took solace in the fact that the research she did on marijuana turned up better than nicotine.

When they finally moved into their own apartment, Richie was considerate with her smoke and only did it on the balcony that she insisted on having. She was mostly just happy that she didn’t have to stink up her car or sit in a park anymore, she actually had a safe place to do it! Eddie did kinda feel bad though, especially as it started to get colder. Richie liked to act like it didn’t bother her, but she would come back inside shivering and immediately curl into Eddie’s side and press her cold flesh into Eddie’s whining about wanting to be closer to her. 

After Richie had finally gotten the balls to kiss her, Eddie didn’t mind the feeling of Richie curling around her, but she didn’t like that she was sitting out there so long just because she wanted Eddie to be comfortable. Richie was so sweet, but she sat out there for only 20 minutes instead of the usual 45, so Eddie knew that she wasn’t feeling as good as she could and she felt so cold to the touch. Eddie wrapped her arms around Richie and only complained a little before starting to run her fingers through her hair. 

Eddie wanted to be as good to her as Richie was, and she knew her asthma was fake, so there’s no reason she couldn’t smoke inside. She knew Richie wouldn’t ask, no matter how cold it could get, she didn’t want to make Eddie uncomfortable in any way, she was so delicate with her no matter what. Even when they kissed, it was always so soft and Richie always held her like she was precious. 

“Hey, Rich.” Eddie whispered into the quiet of the room, she didn’t want to break it, but she was in her own head about this. Richie hummed into her collar bone and she made her decision, “You know you can… smoke in here if you want?” She felt Richie tense in her arms and start to move around like she was going to sit up.

“What do you mean, babe? It’s not that cold outside, I don’t mind going out there.” Richie had sat up fully at this point, and she was still obviously cold. Shivering and trying to hide it, she continued, “I know you worry about your lungs, you don’t have to do this for me!” She tried to smile, but immediately sneezed and at least had the gall to look sheepish.

“Sure, dumbass. Just smoke in here, I don’t have a problem with it right now and I’ll let you know if that changes. Okay?” Eddie smiled at her and reached out to pull her back on top of her. She kissed her and started petting her hair until Richie laid back on her chest. “Plus, I always kinda think you’re hot when you smoke.” Eddie found it easier to say that when Richie wasn’t looking at her. 

Richie quickly propped her head up on Eddie’s chest and smirked at her while fluttering her eyelashes, “Oh yeah, Eds, you like seeing me smoke? You imagine my mouth doing something else?” She busts out in laughter as Eddie shoves her off the couch.

“Nevermind, fuckhead! Freeze your ass off and see if I care!” Eddie leaned over the edge of the couch and tried her best to keep the grimace on her face. Richie looked so fucking cute on her back, laughing like nothing matters. 

Richie slowly came to a stop and softly smiled up at Eddie, “Okay, babe, I will admit that it is pretty cold out there, and I would like to be more high than I am right now.” She finally sat up and leaned into Eddie’s space, “So, if you would let me, I can give you a front row seat.”

Eddie felt light headed, she nodded and moved to sit up against the arm of the couch while Richie went outside for a second to grab her pipe and baggie. Eddie pulled her blanket tighter around her while the door was open, _fuck it really is cold out there._ Richie rushes back inside, pulling her beanie further over her ears and shivering after the door is closed. She sat on the other side of the couch and pulled the extra blanket off the back and onto her lap.

“Fuck, dude, it really is cold. Ya’know I could just get a space heater and make a fort on our patio, I don’t have to do it in here.” Richie was still putting the contents of the bag into the pipe, but she kept looking at Eddie like she wasn’t sure she wanted this.

Eddie felt a swell of affection for her girlfriend and started pushing her toes underneath Richie’s thighs to get closer to her. “Babe, it’s fine, really. Just smoke and I’ll let you know when it’s too much for me.” Smiling over at Richie and then turning her head back to watch what was on the screen.

Eddie was just starting to get back into her show when she heard the familiar sound of Richie’s lighter and turned again to see Richie with the pipe up to her mouth and the flame disappearing into the green in the bowl. Richie was looking down at the flame, so she couldn’t see how Eddie’s eyes were half lidded just watching her lips wrap around the end of the glass. Eddie saw her chest lift slightly as she breathed in and watched as Richie finally pulled the bowl away from her mouth to breathe the smoke in her lungs into the air above her. _My mouth is for sure open._ Eddie couldn’t bring herself to look away as Richie’s eyes suddenly flicked over to her and her mouth formed a smirk.

“You really do like seeing me smoke, huh Eds?” Richie teased as she brought the bowl back up and started to take another hit.

“Yeah,” Eddie felt too stupid to say anything else. This shouldn’t be so hot, but watching as Richie relaxed into the couch as she smoked and how her pupils started getting darker and how the smoke curled out of her mouth made Eddie want. Richie, however, didn’t seem to get this and went back to watching the show that Eddie had essentially abandoned. 

Richie was always so delicate with her, and while she did love it, it wasn't what she always wanted. She had spent most of her days since they were 15 imagining Richie on top of her, pinning her wrists and biting at her neck, and now that she had the option, Richie treated her like she was glass. They hadn’t gone beyond second base because Richie didn’t want to pressure her into anything, but Eddie wasn’t feeling pressured. She was feeling feral. 

Richie spent about 30 minutes smoking down what she put in the bowl and laughing at the T.V., while occasionally looking over at Eddie to see her already staring back. She couldn’t tell if it was the weed or the darkness of the room, but there was an intent look on Eddie’s face that she had never seen before.

“You still good, spaghetti?” Richie wanted to check in because, as well as she knew her, Eddie still wasn’t the easiest to read, especially since Richie found out they had both harbored feelings for each other. It made her double guess herself, even when she didn’t need to, and as high as she was, she really wasn’t in a good position to do any kind of guessing.

Eddie seemed to break out of her thoughts at Richie’s voice and took a deep breath and wrinkled her nose. “I’m fine, but it does kind of stink in here. Maybe we should look for some candles?” 

“Whatever you want, babe. Thank you for letting me do this, if it does bother you, I really can figure it out.” Richie was just trying to give her one more out, but it actually felt really nice to do this with Eddie within reach, safer somehow. She felt better than ever just being able to do this around someone she loved so much. _Wow, maybe I’m higher than I thought._

“Trust me, I’ll let you know. Now come here, I want you closer.” Eddie stretched her arms out and spread her legs. It was very inviting to Richie, who just flops into her lap and nuzzles into Eddie’s chest.

“God, you’re the best. I could do this all day.” Richie felt great, and it only got better when Eddie began to run her fingers through her hair. There was no where she would rather be. 

They stayed there for a few more episodes before Richie finally admitted defeat and went to bed with Eddie on her heels.

\--

It only took a couple weeks for Eddie to get restless. Now that Richie felt okay about smoking inside, she had done it a few times since, always when Eddie was there so she could ask if it was still okay. Eddie always said yes, and then sat beside her the entire time, watching her get more relaxed and quieter. 

Afterwards, she would always curl into her chest and depending on the time, whined until Eddie made her something to eat or almost immediately fell asleep. There was one time that really stuck with her though. It was Friday and Richie had smoked more that night than she usually did, her classes and job were getting to her more than usual that day. 

They had gone through two episodes of Hell’s Kitchen when Richie finally put her pipe down and instead of her usual routine of grabbing Eddie to make her hold her, she put her arm around Eddie’s shoulder and pulled her into her chest to Eddie had to lay on her. Eddie looked at her in surprise from on top of her, Richie usually prefered to be held after she smoked, but looking into her eyes and seeing how dark they were, all of Eddie’s thoughts left.

Richie put one hand on her neck and used the other to push some hair behind her ear while she stared up at her. “Hey there.” Richie whispered into the air between them and Eddie couldn’t answer. Richie was so beautiful and she couldn’t find the air in the room full of smoke to tell her, so she leaned down and kissed her as hard as she could. 

Richie made a muffled noise and tightened the hand on her neck to pull her in more firmly. Running her other hand down to her lower back and pulling her closer, Eddie immediately opened her mouth to take Richie's bottom lip between hers. 

Richie moaned and quickly kissed her back, pulling at her until she had her leg between Eddie's and pushed up. Eddie gasped into her mouth and her hands grabbed at Richie's ribs.

Eddie started moving her hands up and kissing her harder. When she had her tongue behind Richie's molars, she finally ground her hips into Richie's and grabbed her chest. The moan Richie let out into her mouth made Eddie hot from the core. 

Richie was the first to pull away, she was panting and grinding her hips into Eddie's as she trailed kisses down her neck. When she got to the juncture of her shoulder, she started to suck a mark there.

"Fuck, Ed's. You're killing me here." Richie was panting into the air and sounded so fucked out that Eddie couldn't help but moan and rub against her more intently.

"Not yet. Fuck, you sound so good like this." Eddie only pulled away enough to look at Richie's face, and felt herself getting wetter. Richie looked even better than she sounded. Her hair was splayed across the cushion, her eyes were practically black from how blown her pupils were, and her cheeks down to her chest were tinged pink. Eddie was about to dive back down to see if she could get that blush darker when Richie pushed against her shoulders and started to scoot out from under her.

"Uh, I gotta…shit, I'm too high. Sorry." She rushed out of the room and Eddie heard the bathroom door close before she felt a hot rush of shame come over her. She had jumped Richie and she obviously didn't want that.

Eddie sat back on the couch and heard the shower turn on. Her cheeks were burning from embarrassment instead of arousal now, and she didn't want to face Richie again tonight. Standing from the couch, she quietly made her way to her room that she barely used anymore and closed the door. She got under her covers and turned off the lights, ready for a lonely night of not sleeping and regretting her choices.

In the bathroom, Richie was having a different breakdown. She was so turned on, but she was about to break in there. When Eddie pulled back and Richie got her first good look at her, all she could think about was flipping them over and pushing her way between her thighs and making her lose that concentration on her face. After that, Richie pulled away as fast as she could. 

It might be ridiculous, but Richie always imagined their first time to be slow and beautiful. She did want to make Eddie fall apart slowly, but she deserved to feel loved during their first time. Richie wanted to give her that, she had plenty of time to hold her down and wreck her later. The problem is, she can barely hold it together when she’s sober, trying to make a move when she was high was just asking for trouble. She came so close to ruining her own plans, she had to get out of there. 

Richie was staring at herself in the mirror, she looked debauched. Her lips were red and her hair was a mess, there was a bright red spot above her collarbone that she remembered Eddie sucking into her skin. Fuck, she was still high and horny and had nothing to do with it. 

Turning away from the mirror, she started the shower, she thought she would just get this out of her system and then everything would be just fine. Getting under the spray, she felt herself relax again and smoothed her hands over her body. 

Eddie was the only thing on her mind as she started to grab her chest like Eddie did on the couch, her strong little hands fitting over her perfectly. The way she ground on her and the way she attacked Richie’s mouth like she couldn’t get enough. She started to rub her thighs together feeling herself getting wet just at the thought. 

Eddie was so good at running her mouth, her tongue felt like heaven and Richie would kill to be able to devour her like she wanted. She’s always wanted Eddie underneath her, but seeing her sitting in her lap did so much to Richie. Now she wanted to know what Eddie looked like bouncing on her lap with her cute little tits in her mouth. 

Richie moaned as quietly as she could as she reached between her thighs and started stroking herself up and down just to tease herself. Thinking about Eddie’s tongue again and how good it would feel to hold her between her legs and tell her what a good girl she is. How she would look pinned down or, _fuck_ , tied to the bed, made to beg her to come. They had been friends for a long time, and they were always too close, so she knew the most times Eddie had come was 5 and since she heard that, she had always been determined to beat that record. She could tie Eddie up and go down on her until she couldn’t take it anymore and was crying and begging her to stop. 

At that thought, Richie bit down on her hand to keep from screaming as she came. Breathing heavily and letting the world fog back around her, she realized the water was getting colder and so she quickly turned the water off and stepped out to dry herself off. She felt guilty, she wanted to be able to open about this to Eddie, but she thought it would ruin the romance of it. So she was just waiting for the right moment.

Richie threw on a tank top and the same sleep pants she was wearing and walked out of the bathroom expecting to see Eddie still on the couch. When that wasn’t what she saw, she went into the kitchen to see if she was making tea or whatever it is she would be doing at this hour. No dice, so she started heading to their bedroom, thinking that Eddie had just started getting ready for bed, she almost walked right by Eddie’s door that was usually open, noticing at the last moment that it was closed. 

_Why would she sleep in her room? Did I do something?_ Richie knocked on the door and waited to see if Eddie would answer, it had barely been 30 minutes since Richie went into the bathroom. When she got no answer she gently called Eddie’s name and received nothing, getting a little concerned, Richie thought she would just open the door a little, just to make sure she was alright.

Cracking open the door, Richie peaked into the room and saw that the lights were turned off and there was a lump on Eddie’s bed that didn’t move. “Eds? Are you asleep?” Richie whispered into the room, not sure what was happening. The form on the bed shuffled a little, but stilled and laid there as Richie slowly felt more awkward for being there. 

Closing the door, Richie leaned her head against it and then her thoughts started. _What happened? Did she not want to go that far earlier? Maybe she just needed space? Did I do something to make her feel like that? What happened?_ Finally pulling away from the door and knowing she probably wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight, she made her way back to the living room and sat back on the couch. 

The movie they had been watching had stopped and title cards were playing across the screen for Netflix. Richie navigated to a random episode of The Office and reached for her bowl again, just ready and willing to forget this whole night.

\--

The next morning when Eddie found Richie asleep on the couch, she felt bad. She didn’t mean to come across like Richie had done anything wrong, she just wasn’t sure how to tell her what she wanted without sounding weird. She really wanted to be able to talk about this in a way that would sound appealing to Richie, but she had never shown that she wanted to do that with Eddie. 

Eddie headed over into the kitchen and started on coffee for them both, figuring Richie would be happy with being woken up if she had some caffeine within reach. As she poured water into the machine, she felt arms wrap around her waist and Richie’s chin hitting her shoulder. Leaning back into her chest, she could feel Richie breathing deeply and can already imagine the state her hair would be in.

“Hey, baby girl. I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep, I didn’t mean to take the whole couch.” Richie mumbled into her neck as she started to rock them back and forth.

“You’re okay, I’m sorry I went to bed last night without telling you.” Eddie whispered back, their apartment felt too calm to speak any louder. She didn’t want to scare Richie. 

Richie tightened her arms and pushed her face further into Eddie’s neck, “Why did you sleep in your room last night?” Her voice was so small and Eddie immediately felt like an asshole. Richie didn’t deserve this, she didn’t even know what Eddie’s problem was. The words were sitting on the back of her tongue, but she couldn’t bring them out. 

“I - I was just super tired and made it to my bed first, I’m sorry, I thought you would follow me.” It sounded weak to her own ears, but Richie didn’t seem to pick up on it and just hummed.

“Sorry baby, I wasn’t tired and decided to stay up a bit longer and I guess that was a mistake.” Richie kissed the side of her neck, pulled back, and walked towards the bathroom in the hallway.

Eddie couldn’t bring herself to turn around, she wanted Richie to come back and press her body back up against hers. She couldn’t stop imagining if she had told Richie what she wanted and how her arms would get tighter, how she might push Eddie face down on the counter and push her fingers in her mouth. She wanted Richie to use her when and where ever she wanted, but how was she supposed to say that out loud?

Richie wouldn’t believe her if she said it while she was drunk, she’d brush it off like nothing had happened and Eddie would lose her nerve if she was sober. She just wanted to be able to tell Richie what she wanted, but she needed her to believe. 

Something like a light bulb went off in her head and she turned to the rest of the room and let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She knew exactly what she should do, and as soon as Richie was back in the room she blurted out, “I want to try weed.” While shoving Richie’s coffee in her face, made exactly the way she liked.

Richie’s face immediately went blank as she took the coffee and sat down at their table. “Are you sure, Eds? You don’t have to, just because I do doesn’t mean that we have to do it together.” Richie was keeping her features schooled, trying not to let into the fact that she would kill to see her fiery girlfriend get relaxed and melty on the couch. Not to mention the fact that she had thought about this so many times it felt like she would explode the minute it happened. 

Rolling her eyes and sitting in her lap, Eddie wrapped her arms around Richie’s neck and kissed her. “Yes, I want to do this and you can’t convince me not to. You should know that by now.” She said this against Richie’s lips, grabbing her hair and making her look in her eyes so she would know how serious she was. 

“Okay, Eds, you don’t gotta tell me twice.” Richie was smiling, but her cheeks were red and her eyes were dilating as she sat there, so Eddie couldn’t help but dive back in as their coffee got colder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I did not anticipate everything that has been happening, and now I feel bad about how long it's been, I honestly didn't realize it, but here's a new chapter! I hope y'all like it!

Saturday went slowly after that, Richie was still tired and Eddie had chores that she had planned on getting done. So while she went to do her laundry and go grocery shopping, Richie took a long nap. After their conversation that morning, they decided they should probably try tomorrow because they both had the day off and class late the next day. That worked fine for Eddie, she still wasn’t sure if she knew what she was going to say to Richie. 

‘I know I’m high, but I want you to fuck me so bad I can’t handle it.’ Isn’t a great starter to make Richie believe her. She knew if she talked to Richie about it, and just explained to her what she wanted, and there was a chance that she wouldn’t be completely against it and she could just get it over with, but that’s not really what she wanted. She wanted Richie to lose her control. She could only take it for so much longer, and the more she watches Richie as she lopes about the house and goes about her day like she doesn’t know she’s the hottest thing since the sun is about to break her.

She startles when an arm comes into her vision and grabs the can on the shelf next to her. She had been staring at the nutritional facts on the side of salad dressing for a good minute while she thought about Richie and her fucking hands, and her shoulders, and her mouth, and her eyes, and her hair and her - shaking her head she put the bottle in her basket and tried to pull herself together.

When she gets back from the store and struggles to bring in the few bags of groceries she brought with her, she sees the back of Richie’s head on the sofa. “Rich, would you help me with the rest of the bags? I don’t wanna make any more trips.” She called out to her girlfriend and heard the springs creak as she got up and quickly left to grab them before Eddie could. She always did that, if Eddie asked her to jump, Richie would just ask ‘How high?’

As she came back into the house, Eddie was putting up everything that needed to be in the freezer. With her back still turned Eddie heard bags being put on the counter and then jumped when she felt arms around her middle. “Missed you, baby.” Richie murmured into her neck and started kissing up and down it. 

She squirmed around and tried to seem annoyed when all she wanted to do was lean back and ask for her to bite her. “Rich, c’mon, I’m practically in the freezer right now, can’t you wait until I at least close the door?”

Richie hummed into her neck and gave it one last kiss before letting go entirely. Eddie let out a sigh, glad that she hadn’t ruined her plan - not that she had one yet - and blurted anything weird out. After she finished organizing everything and making sure she could see the nutrition labels without having to pull anything out, she turned around to see Richie doing the same to the dry goods. Eddie knew she didn’t care about how anything affected her health, so she knew that she was just doing it to make Eddie happy. She felt warmth rush up her chest and settle in her head, making her feel loopy. She loved Richie so much, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

When Richie was done putting everything up, she caught Eddie watching her, and opened her arms for a hug that Eddie immediately fell into. They stayed like that for a while until Richie complained that they were being ‘Too gay.’, so they moved to the couch to waste the rest of the day. 

\--

Eddie was sitting next to Richie, trying not to feel too worried while she looked for something to watch while Richie packed her pipe. _Weed can’t kill you, no one has ever overdosed on weed. You see Richie smoke all the time. You know this isn’t a problem._ Her mind was racing on the fact that this might not be the most thought out idea she’s ever had, but she knows she has gone with worse ideas without a second thought. Those were usually Richie’s though, and well, she’d follow Richie wherever she asked her to follow.

She finally settles on more Hell’s Kitchen as she hears Richie patting the couch next to her looking for her lighter. “Are you still sure, babe? I swear I won’t make fun of you if you rethink this.” Richie was looking at her, finally having found her lighter and holding it in one hand and the pipe in the other. 

“Yes, I’m sure! Why wouldn’t I be sure? You think I don’t know what I want?” She snapped at Richie and immediately regretted it. “Shit, okay, maybe I’m a little nervous.” She put her head down and closed her eyes. 

Eddie heard the clink of glass on wood and then felt Richie grab her leg. _Wow, her hands are so big - not the time._ “Okay, that’s fine. You can be sure and be nervous.” Eddie looked up to see that Richie’s eyes were wide and staring right at her. “I just want you to know that I’ll be right here the entire time, and if you ever start to worry, just let me know so I can help you. I want this to be good for you, babe.” She sounded so earnest and looked so sincere and beautiful that Eddie couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss her.

_I love her so much._ She shifted to move closer and put her hands on Richie’s face to move her how she wanted. Eddie bit Richie’s bottom lip and finally pulled away when Richie let out a moan that made Eddie _ache._ They breathed against each other's mouths until Eddie finally found the brain power to pull back. “Okay, I feel better.” She grabbed the pipe from where Richie had put it on the table and held it close to her mouth like she had seen Richie do over the last couple of weeks. 

She felt Richie’s eyes on her so she turned and looked at her, “So, I just put a flame to it and breathe in?” 

Richie snapped out of whatever thought she was having and looked down at the lighter in her hand and said, “Yeah, yeah. There’s a little hole on the side and that will help pull the flame in and cause suction, then you let it go when you think you have enough smoke.” She flicked the lighter and held the flame up to the bowl as Eddie found the hole on the side and leaned slightly forward. 

As the flame lit the green in the bowl, Eddie began to breathe in and immediately pulled back. She began coughing and immediately thought, _nope, no no no._ She distantly felt hands pulling the pipe out of her hand and then a hand on her back rubbing in circles as she coughed. Finally, she finished and looked incredulously at Richie. “What the fuck?!”

Richie had looked worried until that came out of Eddie’s mouth, she immediately cracked up. Eddie knew she was already red from coughing, but when Richie started laughing, she felt like her face was bruised from how much blood ran to her head. She started slapping at Richie and trying to push her off the couch as Richie tried to defend herself. 

“Eds, fuck - I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It was funny!” She finally got a hold of Eddie’s wrists and stopped the attack as she calmed herself down. “You had to have known that might happen.” She smiled at Eddie and took in her cute little angry face. 

Eddie took time to huff and look indignant, but then her face finally fell as she sighed. “Fine, I have never smoked anything before, and that probably happens to everyone when they first smoke, but you didn’t have to laugh so hard!” She went right back to her angry face, but she was significantly less red.

“Yes, I actually did. You looked so surprised!” Richie was still smiling at her and couldn’t help but laugh a little more when she thought about it again. “But seriously, do you want to try again?” She still had her hands around Eddie’s wrists, but she moved them to her hands to interlock their fingers. 

Eddie finally smiled at her, glad that Richie was letting her make her own decision despite what just happened. “Yeah, I think I should take it a little slower, huh?” 

“Maybe I should have told you that, I didn’t think it would hit that hard.” Richie handed Eddie the pipe again and she brought it back to her mouth while Richie lit the bowl again. This time, Eddie was at least expecting what the smoke might feel like. It was thick and she felt it travel down her throat, it burned but was easy to deal with. “Okay, that’s probably good babe, you can let go of that hole now. Remember to breathe slow.” Richie was staring intensely at her with wide dark eyes, Eddie could practically see her reflection in them. 

Eddie felt lightheaded as she let go of the hole and breathed the air in with the rest of the smoke, it still burned, but the air helped get it into her lungs. She took the pipe away from her mouth and slowly started breathing out again, watching Richie as she became slightly obscured by the smoke in front of her. When she felt like she had gotten it all out, she breathed in again and watched as Richie bit her lip staring at her.

“That time was better.” She spoke into the room and Richie looks like she comes back to herself and smiles wide at her. 

“That’s what I’m talking about, Spaghetti! You did great! Now, hand it over and let’s watch Gordo Ramo scream at some cooks!” She held her hands out for the pipe and lighter and made grabbing motions.

“You look like a toddler.” She handed them over and turned towards the T.V., waiting to feel something.

\--

About an hour later, they had gone through 4 bowls between them and were now laying out on the couch and yelling at the chefs on the screen.

“That beef is still a fucking cow!” Richie crowed from her perch on Eddie’s chest in the worst impression of Gordon Ramsey she had ever heard.

“What the fuck, Richie! How do your voices manage to get worse?” Eddie was trying her best to stop her laugh, but it seemed out of her control and she clutched at Richie’s back where she had been laying her hands since they put the pipe down.

“They get better, you’re just high, Eds.” Richie moved her head to prop her chin on Eddie’ sternum so she could look the other girl in the eyes.

Eddie wanted to protest, but she couldn’t find the brain power. She was high, she was willing to tell herself that, but it felt like if Richie knew, she might not think she actually wants what she does. “A little, I’m feeling kinda floaty and a little like you’re funnier.” Eddie smiles wide at her and trails her hands up Richie’s back to push through her curls.

“Ha, ha, you think I’m hilarious, babe.” Richie hummed as soon as Eddie’s fingers touched her scalp and closed her eyes. 

“Sure I do.” Richie looked so relaxed and Eddie felt her stomach stirring just staring at her face. She wanted Richie so much. “Hey Rich? Would you kiss me?”

Richie opened her eyes back up and started to inch her way closer to Eddie’s face. “You don’t gotta tell me twice, sweetheart.” 

Kissing felt different, Richie tasted like smoke and sugar from the Dr. Pepper she had been drinking the entire time. Mostly, though, she could only focus on how it _felt._ Everything was warmer, and slicker, and then she swiped her tongue on Richie’s lower lip and felt as she pushed against her harder. 

Richie was on cloud 9, since Eddie got used to the smoke quickly, she also started to relax quickly. She watched as her little fireball started sinking into the couch and as her breathing got slower and her eyelids drooped just a little. When they had finished smoking, Eddie had looked at her with wide, shining eyes and pulled Richie into her chest. She had never felt better than laying there, with Eddie’s hands rubbing her back and hearing her heartbeat underneath her.

Eddie was so relaxed and Richie was so happy she got to give that to her, then they kissed, and tasting the smoke on Eddie’s breath was not something Richie had prepared for. It should not have been this hot. Maybe it was because, prim and proper, health conscious Eddie let her corrupt her, _just a little,_ but Eddie also really put herself in this kiss quickly.

It seemed like in no time at all Richie was devouring Eddie’s mouth, and she felt helpless against it. Eddie was squirming underneath her and pulling on Richie’s hair to get her closer, which just made Richie push further into her space until she had to pull away to breathe. Eddie was in the same boat, she threw her head back and Richie took it as an invitation to start licking along her neck.

Eddie let out the loudest moan Richie had ever heard from her and she immediately started sucking a mark into the spot behind her ear. “Fuck, Rich, feels good.” She was still clutching at Richie’s hair, but she wanted more, she wanted teeth. “Richie, please, can you - will you bite me?” She whispered it against Richie’s hair, hoping she wouldn’t question it and just do it.

Richie gasped against the wet spot on Eddie’s neck and didn’t move for a few seconds, long enough for Eddie to feel the shame start to come over her. Before she could say anything though, she felt Richie open her mouth and press her teeth against the spot she had been sucking on. Eddie clutched at Richie’s hair tighter and pressed her face against her harder. “Please, Rich?” She breathed it into the air that felt so still around them, afraid if she spoke too loud Richie would come to her senses.

Everything already felt like so much to Eddie - she might have been higher than she originally thought - and just having Richie’s hair between her fingers was the best feeling ever. When she finally opened her mouth and bit into her neck, Eddie couldn’t do anything but go completely limp underneath Richie and open her mouth and let out a whimper that sounded desperate.

“Fuck, baby, you sound so good.” Richie groaned and started biting and sucking her way down Eddie’s neck. She felt Eddie’s fingers scratching at her scalp and her legs squirming against her own and she wanted to hear her make that noise again. She worked her way back up to her lips and immediately pried her lips open and pushed her tongue in.

Eddie was going crazy, finally feeling Richie’s teeth on her had her squirming until she finally got Richie’s leg between hers and ground into her hip. She felt Richie go still on top of her as she moaned into her mouth and kept moving her hips. 

“Uh, babe?” Richie had pulled back and was red as she looked at Eddie’s face. “Are you sure this is okay?” She knew Eddie wasn’t out of her mind, but she wanted to make sure that Eddie was comfortable with what she was doing, and she wanted to make sure she was present for it too. 

Eddie kept moving her hips as she opened her eyes and looked up at Richie with shining eyes and bit her lip. “Rich, I feel so good.” She pulled Richie’s face close to hers and spoke against her lips, “Please, anything you want, want you so bad.” 

Richie’s eyes went wide and she groaned low in her throat as she closed the distance between them and pushed her thigh closer to where Eddie wanted it. Her moan was caught in Richie’s mouth as she tried her best to steal the breath from her lungs. Eddie’s hands found their way back to Richie’s hair and tugged on it so she could hear how Richie’s breath hitched. Richie’s hands were running up and down her sides as she ground up against Eddie, she was letting out moans and practically panting against her mouth when she finally started kissing back down her neck. 

Richie kissed her way down her chest, when she reached her stomach she started pushing her shirt up to start mouthing at the skin there, looking up at Eddie for her reaction. Eddie was already staring back at her, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide with what looked like admiration. She pushed Richie’s hair back from where it was flopping over her glasses and bit her lip, nodding in answer to the question Richie was asking.

Richie smiled and immediately went back to kissing any skin she could reach, until she suddenly opened her mouth and bit into the nearest patch to her. Eddie’s moan sounded pained and pleasured in a way that made Richie forget any hold ups she might have had and started pushing her tank top up to get to more skin. She moaned when she finally got Eddie’s shirt up enough to see her tits. She’d seen Eddie naked before, but she had always looked away quickly because of the whole ‘I’m not a pervert - I swear’ thing she always had in her head. Now that she had an all access pass and Eddie asking her to touch her, she looked her fill. 

Eddie was perfect, her tits looked so soft and her nipples were so pink, Eddie was staring at her face while she took her top completely off and Richie was just sitting there looking at her. “Rich? Is this okay with you?” Her arms started to creep up to cover herself, she felt completely exposed with Richie looking at her like that.

Richie saw her arms starting to cover her and immediately caught them and brought them back to her side so she couldn’t. “Baby, this is so okay with me. As long as you're good, this is every dream I’ve ever had come true.” She finally tore her eyes away from Eddie’s chest and looked at her face, she’d gone red under her eyes and Richie wanted nothing more than to see how far she could make that blush spread.

“Yeah, yeah. This is okay with me, but can you please do something?” She had the cutest pout on her face and Richie couldn’t argue any more, she had been wanting to get her mouth back on Eddie this whole time. 

Richie leaned down and caught Eddie’s mouth again, biting her bottom lip and kissing her way back down her chest until she got to her collar bone. She started sucking a bruise to match the one she left on Eddie’s neck. When she was satisfied and Eddie was squirming and pawing at her shoulders, she finally moved down to her chest. 

Richie immediately bit into the side of her right breast as her hand came up to cup her left. Eddie’s hands went to her hair and pulled as she let go with her teeth and rubbed her thumb over her nipple, “Richie, fuck. Feels good,” Eddie was gasping and moaned as Richie kept rubbing against her nipple and sucking bruises into her skin. “Please, need more.” 

She felt Richie chuckle against her skin and pull back slightly to look at her face. “Do you, baby? You are asking so nicely, I can give you a little more.” She leaned back down and took Eddie’s right nipple in her mouth, sucking harshly and biting down just enough so she could feel her teeth.

Eddie let out a loud moan and threw her head back, her hands grabbing at the sheets on the bed beside her. She had never felt like this before, she didn’t know if it was the weed or just Richie, but she felt like she was going crazy with it. Richie was laying between her legs and she couldn’t help but start pushing her hips against her. 

“Aw, you feeling desperate, baby? If you want me to do something, just gotta ask.” Richie had only pulled back for a second and went straight back to her other breast and rubbing her fingers on the nipple she had already wetted. 

Eddie pushed her hand into her own hair and started pulling at it, Richie was still biting and sucking and pinching at her breasts and she felt like she couldn’t get a sentence out, but she was so wet and she wanted Richie to do something about it. She put her other hand into Richie’s hair and yanked on it until she was finally back at her mouth. “I’m so wet, baby, will you touch me?” Eddie said and looked at Richie as innocently as she could. 

Richie groaned against her mouth again and moved her hands to her waist, “Fuck, sweetheart, you want me to touch you?” She started to play with her waistband and dip her fingers under it to tease her. Richie just wanted to hear her say it, but she was feeling just as desperate as Eddie. She could feel her lower half throbbing, but she mostly just wanted to make Eddie feel good.

“Please, Rich, want you so bad.” She was mouthing at Richie’s jaw as she said it and continued to squirm trying to get her hand where she wanted it.

Richie groans hearing how wrecked Eddie sounded before she could even really touch her. She pushed her hand down and started rubbing Eddie over her shorts and she immediately started moaning even louder than before. Richie could feel how Eddie was starting to grind up into her hand and decided it was time to get this along.

“Do you wanna go to the bed, baby girl? Get you more comfortable?” Richie asked against her neck where she was making an effort to ruin Eddie’s chances of hiding the marks she was leaving on her. Eddie was panting so fast and that blush she has had the entire night is now spreading down her chest and making her tits look so pretty and pink.

“Noo Rich, c’mon, don’t need to be comfortable, love feeling your hands on me.” Eddie didn’t seem to be in the room anymore, her eyes had glazed over looking at Richie and her arms up by her head just grabbing at air. Her hips were still moving with Richie’s hand and she could feel her wetness starting to dampen her hand.

“Yeah, pretty girl? You're so wet, I can feel you through your shorts.” Richie leaned up to whisper in Eddie’s ear and heard as she gasped and grabbed at Richie’s hair. She groaned into her ear and started biting at the lobe as she finally pushed her hand into Eddie’s shorts. 

Pulling back to watch her face as she finally got to stroke up and down Eddie’s slit, Richie couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Eddie’s mouth dropped open and she whispered Richie’s name as her face scrunched up in the cutest expression Richie had ever seen her make. She was so wet Richie had no problem just running her finger up and down until Eddie couldn’t seem to take it anymore and started grinding her hips harder as she moaned.

“Fuck, baby, you look so hot, wanted this for so long.” Richie couldn’t stand it anymore and leaned down to catch Eddie’s lips and immediately started to bite and lick into her mouth. Richie focused on Eddie’s clit and stroked it in quick, small circles until Eddie couldn’t kiss her anymore. She was gasping against Richie’s mouth and biting her own bottom lip when Richie finally pulled her hand out of her pants and pulled back. 

“Rich, no! Felt so good, please want you back on top of me!” Eddie was whining from her position on the couch when Richie just stopped and looked at the mess she had made of Eddie.

Her hair was everywhere, there were bright red hickies going from her neck to her waistband, her pupils were blown out, and her lips were plump and red from how hard they had been kissing. Richie wanted to take a picture so she wouldn’t forget this.

“Oh, baby, I’m not done just yet. But I’m gonna need you to take off those shorts first.” Richie stroked up and down Eddie’s legs and shot her a grin that made Eddie’s insides flip. “You already look so pretty, but I want to see all of you baby girl.”

Eddie whimpered and started to obey Richie immediately, she looked so good between her legs. She had really fucked up Richie’s hair more than usual, and she looked at Eddie like she was something to be devoured and there was nothing Eddie wouldn’t do for her right now. As she reached down to take off her pants, Richie licked her lips and pulled her own shirt off to show off the sports bra she had on. 

Eddie laid back and watched as she also took off her pajama bottoms showing that she had on boxers filled with hearts. Richie got back on the couch with Eddie and took one leg in each hand as she spread Eddie’s thighs, still looking at her face to make sure this was okay.

Eddie bit her lip and nodded at Richie so she knew she wanted this too and finally Richie looked down at her. “Fuck, baby. You’re so beautiful.” Richie whispered into the air as both of their blushes darkened and Richie’s mouth dropped open. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

That was the last straw for Eddie, it might have been the drugs or just how horny she was, but she didn’t want Richie to doubt this, she wanted her to take what she wanted from her. “Richie, look at me.” She didn’t continue until she was looking her in the eyes. “I want you to bite me, bruise me, fuck me until I cry, anything you want. I trust you, and I love you, and I want you to wreck me, please.”

Richie stared at her for a good minute while Eddie just squirmed under her, worrying she had done the wrong thing. Then Richie’s eyes darkened even further and her hands on Eddie’s legs tightened until she was whimpering from the pressure. “Is that what you want, baby girl?” Her voice had deepened and she was speaking through her teeth, it was making Eddie’s legs shake from how aggressive she had gotten so quickly, but she still nodded at her cause Richie to give her a mean smile. “Oh, I can do that.” Richie leaned down and bit down on her hip hard enough to have Eddie arching away from it. “Don’t run from me, baby, you wanted this. Even asked for it.” She moved to the other hip and gave it a matching mark. Eddie pushed her hands back into Richie’s hair and pulled on it before Richie got a hold of her wrists and forced them back to her side.

“I didn’t say you could touch me yet, baby. I know you're desperate, but you don’t get to control this anymore.” With that she let go of Eddie’s hands and put them on her hips to hold her down as she moved to start breathing on where Eddie was the most sensitive. 

If Eddie thought she was losing her mind before, that was nothing compared to now, feeling Richie’s breath and how the grip on her hips felt like it was leaving bruises, it was everything she wanted. Her eyes were clenched shut and she was trying to keep still so Richie would give her something soon, but after what felt like 20 minutes of Richie doing nothing, she finally pried her eyes open and looked down at her.

Richie was apparently watching her face and waiting for her to look, because when their eyes met, Richie just smiled at her and then leaned forward to run her tongue along Eddie, causing her to immediately moan and throw her head back against the pillow. 

Richie chuckled against her, making Eddie clench her fingers in the sheets next to her so she doesn’t grab at Richie’s hair again, and then went to town. She licked and sucked at her clit, and pushed her tongue into her entrance while holding Eddie’s hips still as she writhed around. Her moans continued getting louder, and she couldn’t keep her hands down anymore, so she grabbed her own chest to give them something to do. 

“Aw, cute baby, feel too good?” Richie had pulled away slightly, but replaced her mouth with her fingers and kept rubbing Eddie’s clit as she looked up at her. She looked fucked out, but Richie wasn't done yet. “Need to play with your tits, like a little slut?” The words were out of Richie’s mouth before she could think, and she tensed up immediately thinking she had fucked up, but Eddie just moaned and pushed her hips against her hand more insistently.

Richie couldn’t believe her luck, first that Eddie had ever liked her in the first place, but also she was the hottest thing to ever exist. Richie wanted to see her come, so she dropped that subject for the moment and redoubled her efforts, pulling Eddie’s folds apart and burying her face in her. 

It only took a few more moments before Eddie’s thighs started to shake around Richie’s head and her moans turned into screams as she came over Richie’s tongue. Richie didn’t stop until she felt Eddie’s stomach unclench and she started whimpering from overstimulation. 

She kissed her way up Eddie’s body until she got to her lips, laying her body over hers and capturing her mouth to lick into. “Baby, that was so hot.” She whispered it against Eddie’s lips as she started coming down. Richie wanted to give her a minute, but she is definitely starting to remember how turned on she is from watching her come. 

“You were so good, Rich. It was everything I wanted.” She whispered into Richie’s ear and started kissing down her neck. Richie hummed and pushed her head to the side to give Eddie more room, she was getting comfortable with that, not expecting Eddie to do anything for her, when she suddenly felt Eddie’s thigh press against her through her boxers and her teeth in Richie’s neck. 

Richie yelped and pulled back slightly, causing Eddie to look at her with wide eyes and a confused expression. “I’m sorry, baby, I don’t have to touch you if you don’t want me to.”

Richie couldn’t help but laugh at that, “No! No, not at all! I would die if you touched me - in a good way! I just didn’t think you wanted to.” She looked down at her lap and caught another eyeful of Eddie’s chest, so she had to look up if she wanted to have this conversation.

“Of course I want to touch you. Are you kidding me?” Eddie had moved her hands to Richie’s waist and pulled her closer. She started pushing her hands up to Richie’s chest and her breathing started to pick up. She pushed her hands under Richie’s bra, still looking right into her eyes, and started rubbing circles on her nipples. 

Richie closed her eyes at the sensation and pushed her chest into her hands as she moaned quietly. Her nipples weren’t that sensitive, but having Eddie’s hands on her with purpose could be enough for her. 

“Rich, just watching you saunter around the house is hot. When it’s too hot outside and you walk around in shorts and just this sports bra, when you’re trying to make me breakfast, fresh out of the shower, coming back from a night out with our friends, it doesn’t matter. Whenever I see you, I want you to push me against a wall and just fuck me.” She said all of this while she continued to play with Richie’s tits, at the end of her rant she pushed the bra out of the way and put her mouth on her.

Richie was panting before, but she fully moaned and grabbed Eddie’s hair as she flicked her tongue over her nipple again and again. “Fuck, baby, wish I had known. I wanted to fuck you on every surface since we were 15.” She pulled her hair until she was against the couch again, and leaned over her as she started grinding on Eddie’s thigh. “Now that I do though, I’m gonna take every opportunity to make you my slut.” She bit her way into Eddie’s mouth again as she gasped against her lips and moaned into the kiss.

Richie knew she wasn’t going to last very long if Eddie got her hands on her, she had been fantasizing about it too much to not just explode as soon as it happened. She also knew that didn’t matter, she had all the time in the world to have as many orgasms with Eddie as she wanted, and she felt like she needed to come now. She grabbed one of Eddie’s hands and led it down to her boxers and she got the request quickly, pushing her hand to where Richie wanted and groaning into her mouth about how she felt. 

Richie kept a hold of her forearm as she ground down on Eddie’s hand. Eddie was a champ, giving what she could while Richie took what she wanted and kissing and biting up and down Richie’s neck to give her matching bruises to the ones she could feel on the side of her neck. Then Richie went tense on top of Eddie as her hips twitched on Eddie’s hand a few times and then she fell limp on top of her as she tried to catch her breath. 

Eddie pulled her hand out of her boxers and wrapped her arms around Richie, rubbing up and down her back, letting her catch her breath as she breathed in the scent of her shampoo and enjoyed having Richie’s weight on top of her. She felt so content just laying there, sated and having her skin against Richie’s, she wanted to feel this forever.

Finally Richie mumbled into her shoulder and turned her head to kiss Eddie’s cheek causing her to start giggling. “We should get up, I want a shower.” Richie was still kissing Eddie’s face as she started pushing at her shoulders, she was starting to not like everything drying on her, but she also didn’t really want to let Richie go. “C’mon, you can come with.” She pulled Richie’s face towards hers so she could kiss her on the lips, then pushed at her shoulders again.

Richie finally pulled back and stood up, her bra was still pushed up and there was a wet spot on the front of her boxers, her hair was so fucked and she looked so cute. Eddie couldn’t help but stand with her and pull her back in for another kiss while helping her pull her bra back down, “Thank you, baby, that was perfect and everything I wanted. I love you so much.” 

Richie practically beamed at her and kissed her cheeks as she pulled her by the hand towards the bathroom. “I love you too, babe, but if you think I’m done, you’re very mistaken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me I'm a good boy and pat my head, I need the validation!
> 
> Also, remember that we are in a constant fight against our oppressors and to never stop questioning the society around us. Stay safe and, as always, Black Lives Matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It took me longer than I thought, and I actually like how it turned out this time! Please let me know I'm good, I guess I won't stop even if I'm not.


End file.
